Exodus
by amadeus18
Summary: A dark cloud looms over the tower as one member begins to change in ways he could never imagine, and an old enemy becomes a powerful ally, rated for later chapters, and... BRITISH BEASTBOY! Please R&R! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Two Births

Disclaimer:

I don't own teen titans, if I did Raven would be on twice as much and Beastboy will always be British! Don't like it then complain to someone who likes to listen to complaining.

Chapter 1: Two Births

Raven: There is not much time left, Trogon is gone and Robin is getting stronger by the second. Wait, I guess that sounds good to you, after all you don't know what's been happening. I guess I should start at the beginning, but just so you know what to expect, Robin has become more dangerous than anything we've ever faced, we are left with only one choice now, we have to kill Robin.

3 Months Prior - Titans tower – Morning

Robin and Raven are staring out the window looking onto the sunrise, Ravens cape is once again a deep blue, and both their expressions are full of peace and calm.

Robin: You have the most hope out of anyone I know, from birth people told you that you were destined to do horrible things and still you went against it and became a hero.

Turning to Robin, her lefts off the faintest hint of a smile, Trogon may have been destroyed but she was still the same old Raven, turning to the other titans she lets the smile escape her, but being in her good move doesn't try to hide it, laughing cheerfully.

Raven: So are we having a party or what?

The other titans jumping up rush over to her begin to prepare the party, Robin however still has his eyes fixed on the window, a slight shake is only just apparent from the twitching in his fingers and shoulders, slowly beginning to clench his teeth harder and harder, looking more and more angry he mutters under his breath, unable to take his gaze from the window.

Robin: Damn it

Forcing his eyes eye he shakes himself and walks over to Star fire who was currently flying around with what looks like blue paint covering a hand. Robin confused by what it is, looking in sheer horror points to it.

Robin: Star, what's that?

Star fire blushing starts to ramble excitedly, whatever it was she was saying, Robin couldn't understand it.

Robin (Getting desperate!): Star calm down! (Laughing) start again please?

Starfire: It's a traditional Tamaranian glakarn! Only made when it's not the end of the world!

Robin scratches the back of his head in confusion, a slight sigh is given off as he moves in to give starfire a hug. Starfire is more than happy to accept, turning bright red as Robin pulls her into his arms, the other titans ignoring the action carry on with the preparations. However not everything is ok, once again Robin begins to clench his teeth, his mask turning blood red, he quickly reaches down.

Starfire gasping pushes Robin away, sending him flying into a wall, the moment can no longer be ignored. Rubbing his head Robin looks up, his eyes still as red as before, a look of anger is more than obvious.

Robin: You Bitch!

Starfire shocked by what Robin just said flies to her room crying her eyes out, as Robin shakes himself off his eyes become filled with sorrow, his heavy breathing can be heard all around the room, as if he had just run around the world without a break, a drip of sweat falling from his forehead. Looking up quickly he quickly heads to Starfires room.

Robin: Starfire wait!

Almost reaching the door he is held back by Cyborg, a look of anger mixed with concern can be seen in both his human and mechanical eyes.

Cyborg: What just happened there!

Robin ignores him and tries to push past, but in his condition he couldn't get past the mechanist.

Cyborg: You're not going anywhere till you explain what the matter with you is! You know better than that!

Robin just kept trying to push past him, Raven looking over to them calls out

Raven: Cyborg just let him go, they need to work this out themselves

Cyborg not taking what she said in continues to block the boy wonder

Raven: you know it's the right thing to do

Sighing, Cyborg moves his arm away from the boy wonder, the door slamming shut behind him.

Cyborg: There's something wrong with Robin, isn't there?

Raven: I don't know, the amount we've been through it might just be stress getting to him, we can only wait and find out.

The door swings open, the 2 suddenly stop talking as they wait for the shadowed figure to enter the room, and entering slowly step by step the figure comes into view.

Beastboy: Hey I got some movies! I got "When Brits attack 3", "Gerbil commandoes gone wild" and this other one called "les Miserable"

Raven raising an eyebrow to the comment stares blankly at Beastboy.

Raven: I didn't know you were into musicals?

Beastboy gasps in horror reading the back of the DVD case, quickly waving it in the air.

Beastboy: DUDE! The guy in the store lied to me!

Raven dropping her head sighing hovers through the still open door to her room, giving Beastboy a quick glance as she goes by him.

Grabbing the box from Beastboy Cyborg reads the back of it

Cyborg: Did you even bother reading the back of it?

Beastboy looking defeated mopes down onto the chair.

Beastboy: I asked the guy if they sold those popcorn buckets you buy at the movies, he started laughing, then pointed that box out saying it was about sad lesbians trying to get happy!

Cyborg: apparently this thing has been dubbed with every accent and language in the world, must be popular

Beastboy quickly perking up grabs the box running over to the DVD player

Beastboy: want to watch some French people sing like Eskimos? (Big cheesy grin on his face)

Cyborg laughing his head off at the idea jumps onto the chair with the remote turning it on, Beastboy leaping back next to him.

8 hours later

Cyborg: ok so we've watched it in French, German, Dutch, Spanish, Italian and Swedish, want to finally watch it in English?

Beastboy: Nah, to tired CY, I'm just going to go to bed

Beastboy falls backward onto the chair, his snoring can be heard for miles.

10 minutes later

Cyborg: argh it keeps repeating this scene! (Tries to turn it off) aww man the remotes broken! Oh sod it ill let Beastboy sort it out in the morning.

the next day, morning

Beastboy morphs into a dog and stretches his muscles out, turning back he sits back onto the chair, it appears that everyone else is still in bed, the DVD still playing the same scene, it is obvious it is still the British version.

Beastboy: Ah jolly good kip eh?

Beastboy froze, his eyes blanking, taking a deep breath in, he begins to scream,

Beast boy: I've been sprogged yet again!

End of chapter 1

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter, sorry about the second half but I didn't want to get onto the proper story until the 2nd chapter and I needed a way to get in British Beastboy, Let's face it, he rocks! Anyways, hopefully getting the 2nd chapter up as soon as I can, got a lot to do! Here's a little preview of things to come:

_As Beastboy looks for a way to become "un-sprogged" Robin begins to come to terms with what is happening, but will he confess to the others his secret? Does Raven already know? And will Starfire ever wear those tiny shorts again! Find out next time in chapter 2: "Secrets"._

Please R&R, criticism can only make the story better, but at least try to be nice about it ok?


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own a bottle of 2 litre bottle of coca cola, got to count for something right?

Raven: So Trigon had just been defeated and everyone was getting ready to celebrate with a party, however Robin for some reason made a move on starfire, Starfire upset by the way he went about it flies off to her room with Robin wanting to apologize. Mean while after the party had broken up through Robin's actions, Beastboy falls asleep with British people singing on the TV, and because it he's now stuck speaking British! Anyway, carrying on….

Titans tower – outside Starfires room – Morning

Hours have past since Robin chased Starfire trying to apologize to her, but Starfire had just shut him out. Standing out the door half the night begging for forgiveness, he has fallen asleep by the door, the lack of sleep clear in his expression. Starfires voice can now be heard from behind the door.

Starfire: Robin you seem to have stopped the begging?

Robin stays unmoving, his snoring getting louder.

Starfire: I'm going to open my door now, but only because you are my friend and I worry.

Sliding the door open slowly starfire steps out to find the sleeping Robin, giving off a sigh she scoops him up and returns him to his bedroom, no one can be seen as they move swiftly through the hallways, the only sound that can be heard is Beastboy in the distance.

Beastboy: I've been sprogged yet again!

Starfire shrugging off the call for help continues to Robin's room, moving through the door she lays him gently on the bed, with Robin not stirring she looks towards the table next to her, all that is on it is a picture of her and Robin hugging after a day at an amusement park. Picking it up she examines it closer, both there smiles beaming. Starfire running her fingers over Robin's picture looks back towards the boy wonder, sleeping like a baby she kisses him lightly on the forehead, standing up she heads back to the door, lightly whispering to him as she leaves.

Starfire: Don't surprise me like that again please.

Heading back to the living room to check on Beastboy she finds him lying back on the sofa, his eyes are filled with pain, his hair combed neatly to the sides.

Starfire: Friend Beastboy? You are saddened?

Beastboy turns to Starfire; he's wearing a Sherlock homes coat holding a pipe that blows bubbles.

Beastboy: Oh it's the bird of the group, I've been sprogged!

Starfire gasps looking away in terror, pausing for a moment she turns around with a confused look on her face.

Starfire: what is "Sprogged"?

Beastboy: becoming a member of the great British Empire! Bowing to the queen and eating biscuits!

Starfire paused for a second, a sweat dropping from her forehead, suddenly yelling out.

Starfire: Friend Raven!

Shadowing through the ceiling the mysterious Goth girl appeared before them, taking her physical form she stares at starfire, speaking in her usual monotone voice.

Raven: If this is about painting toe nails I already said no.

A look of complete shock on her face she quickly points at beast boy, Raven looking at him sees his combed hair, remembering back to the encounter with Mad Mod she sighs.

Raven: Let me guess, Cyborg and beast boy were watching a movie to listen to funny accents, Cyborg not figuring out that Beastboy took the batteries out the remote for his game boy left the TV on and Beastboy fell asleep. Listening to it over and over again made him pick up a British accent and now he's stuck with it?

Beastboy: Fine detective work homes! Scotland yard would give you an honour!

Raven smacks him around the head, Beastboy shaking it off looks at Raven angrily.

Beastboy: What did you do that for old bird!

Raven: Worked last time, looks like it will take more than just that.

All of a sudden there's a crash through the window, glass spilling everywhere, out of the dust appeared a mysterious stranger, his white hair dropping down the body of a teenage boy, his skin pale like ravens, a look of fear and anger in his eyes is only matched by 2 huge black wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, each feather sharper than the last, almost like metal, bathed in a dark aura. The Aura slowly vanishing away.

Raven reading herself for battle turns to Starfire.

Raven: Where's Robin?

Starfire: He's in his room sleeping!

Raven: Well go wake him up! And go wake up Cyborg!

Raven lunging at the mysterious boy sends a Dark burst of energy towards him, the boy waiting to the last moment before contact raises his hand towards it.

Mysterious Boy: Azarath Metrion Zynthos!

As the dark energy hits him the energy quickly spreads out around him flying off in all directions shattering all around him, Raven backing away slowly quickly gets angry and throws off another blast, but the same only happens again. Cyborg bursting into the room launches a blast at him sending him flying right back out the window. Beastboy jumping out after him turns into a pterodactyl and tries to catch him, but he is nowhere to be seen. Flying back in to find Raven and Cyborg talking, Starfire and Robin running into the room to late.

Robin: What happened!

Raven: Someone broke In, Cyborg blasted him out the window and Beastboy went after him.

Beastboy: He blipped! Not a sight of the old boy anywhere! Could of done that Hocus Pocus that this bird does here (Pointing to Raven)

Robin raising an eyebrow looks at Raven puzzled.

Robin: What's with him and what does he mean?

Raven: I have no idea what he means, but he fell asleep listening to British people, long story.

Starfire: I think what friend Beastboy is trying to say is that he could have vanished using the powers Raven has?

Beastboy raises he hand in victory smiling at Starfire.

Beastboy: Smashing love!

Robin: But how could he have Ravens powers? Raven got her powers from Trigon?

Raven walking over to the window looks down over the newly formed ledge whispering to herself.

Raven: Who are you?

Turning back to the other titans she sees them all staring at her as if to say "well what is it?" but Raven didn't have an answer for them, she had no idea who the mysterious boy was either, but there was something familiar to her about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Raven: I don't know who he is, why didn't he attack us though? It was like he was just looking around.

Robin's eyes once again glowing a deep red stared angrily at Raven.

Robin: How the hell can you not know who he is! He's got your powers hasn't he? God your so useless!

Getting ready to slap Raven across the face he quickly snaps back into reality, looking at his hand mere inches away from Ravens face, mixed with seeing the horror in Ravens face, he quickly dashes out the room, a single tear can be seen dripping from the bottom of his mask, this time, Starfire is the one to chase after him.

Cyborg watching tiny bits of glass dropping from the top of the shattered window turns to Beastboy and Raven, both filled with pain and worry for their friend.

Cyborg: Something weird is going on here.

Screen freezes

Raven (Narrating): He didn't know how right he was, something was definitely wrong wit Robin in ways we couldn't imagine, none of us had any idea what was going on at the time. I don't think Robin did either, the only one who had any answers was that mysterious boy who burst into our home, little did we know we would soon get the answers we wanted, and how little we would want them.

End of Chapter 2

Hi there! Looks like things are getting tense! Still no reviews though (they would be greatly appreciated) I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can, but for those who cant wait (I doubt it) here's a little preview:

As Robin gets more and more angry by the day the other titans begin to wonder what's going on with him, when one titan decides to confront him alone things go from bad to worse for the entire team, and who is that mysterious guy anyway? All this and more in chapter 3: "The Edge".

Hope you enjoy! R&R please!


End file.
